Two Worlds Collide
by violet-phoenix-rose
Summary: Twilight/HP crossover. All Leah did was slip in a puddle, and now she's in England, ten years ago, with a really odd girl and no idea what's going on. And then the puddle reverses...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: HP/Twilight crossover inspired by character similarities I've noticed in a lot of the other stuff I've been writing.

---

**Washington (the state), present day**

Leah Clearwater was having a bad day. This was nothing new; she distinctly remembered her last good day occurring when she was sixteen. That was (she paused to think) two, nearly three years ago, before her life turned into a nightmare in every sense of the world. It wasn't like one big thing had happened; instead, it was the little stuff that got to her.

She could have dealt with being a wolf-shifter, as she was calling it, if that had been the only thing she'd had to deal with. Similarly, she probably could have dealt with the rest of her pack's sudden, for lack of a better term, all-pairing-off-at-the-same-time. What really pushed her over the edge, though, was the likelihood that she would stay single for the rest of her life.

It was somewhat unusual for it to be raining so hard in the middle of November, she thought. Snow ... that would be a little more normal, but the temperature refused to drop below 45. The worst thing about the rain, in her mind, was the fact that she had to DRIVE in it.

She didn't make it to her car as she left the restaurant where she worked, though. Instead, she slipped in a puddle and felt a strange sensation of falling...

--

**England, 1998**

"Um, where am I?" Leah asked, soaking wet and clearly not in the general area of Forks.

"You're in England." Leah turned her head and saw that the girl speaking to her was tall, humanly pale, and about her age. "By the way, why are you so wet? It hasn't rained here since the week before Halloween, and that was three weeks ago."

"You're never gonna believe me," Leah muttered.

"Try me," the girl insisted. "There's no way your day's been weirder than mine, in any case."

"Okay... I was in a parking lot on the way to my car. I slipped in a really big puddle and felt like I was falling, and next thing I know I was here." Her eyes glanced at a newspaper behind the girl, which was the right month and day but ten years earlier than she thought it would be. "I have a feeling I fell through time as well, cause as weird as it seems, last thing I remember it was 2008."

"You're definitely having a worse day than I am," the girl decided, "although mine's been pretty bad as well. I'm called Luna, by the way, and you are?"

"Leah. Why exactly are you being nice to me?"

"Let's just say that when I saw that you were soaked, I thought it was because of something entirely different, something a person I know is responsible for."

"Which is?"

"An ice sculpture - yeah, I know it's 16 degrees out there, but he's normally crazy."

"Sixteen? Isn't that really cold?"

"No, it's actually pretty warm. What county are you from, exactly?"

"America. Now things make a little sense - along with the totally absurd time-travel thing, I'm having culture shock."

---

A/N: In case you didn't figure this out... Leah thinks in terms of degrees Fahrenheit for temperature, whereas Luna uses degrees Celsius. The actual plot will come up in the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Leah found herself in a house that looked somewhat like a rook. It was larger inside than out, she saw, and it was clearly her new friend's favorite place in the world. "Cool place," she said, hoping to get the girl's attention.

"Thanks," Luna replied, crying a little. "It's been in my family for a century, and now that my dad's gone it's mine."

"I know what that feels like. My dad had a heart attack when I was 17."

"Heart attack?" Luna asked, clearly bemused. "What's that?"

"Let's see," Leah said, thinking she'd made the mistake of using American slang. "I think the doctor referred to it as cardiac arrest."

"Nope," Luna chirped, "never heard of that either."

"You are one strange girl," Leah said for lack of a better phrase. "So, what's your life like?"

"Good, I guess. I'm alone a lot, but thankfully I'm out of school and I've got a lot of friends. The ice sculpture I mentioned - it's for a wedding. Two of my friends are getting married next weekend, and you can tag along if you like."

"Who said I'd still be here next weekend?"

"Look, odds are you'll be here for awhile. I'm trying to make the best of it. Of course, me and my friends will try to get you back to wherever it was you came from, but that probably won't work out for some time."

"Can you call them and let them know what's going on?"

"Call them? However does one do that sort of thing? Not to worry; everyone meets at a particular house every Saturday night, so we'll see all of them in an hour or so."

"An hour? You really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Give me a second and I'll make sure. Accio parchment and quill!"

Leah blinked, noticing that Luna had pulled out something that looked like a wand, then ducked as a roll of parchment and a quill came flying through the air. "What did you just do?" she asked, clearly perplexed.

"You mean you have no idea? I thought you were one of us, but I suppose I was wrong."

"One of WHAT?"

"The Wizarding community, that's what. People who can do magic. I'm bad at explaining stuff; some of my friends could clear it up a bit tonight..."

"That's okay, I'll accept whatever it was you just said as true."

"Brilliant. Come here, Jules, you've got something to deliver."

A small grey owl came swooping through an open window, skidding to a stop an inch from Luna's hand on a large table. Noticing Leah's look of confusion, Luna explained. "This is Jules, short for Julia, my owl. It's how we deal with messages and stuff like that. Here you go, Jules, take this to the Burrow and come back with an answer."

Leah had never been more confused in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that twenty minutes had gone by when the grey owl came back, but Leah wasn't going on that. She was in the wrong year and the wrong country; who knew what else had been screwed with. Her hostess seemed nice enough, but everything else was just too odd to be real. _This is a dream_, Leah told herself. _I slipped in the puddle and went unconcious; I'm comatose, in a hospital, and this is just a really, really good dream_.

She wasn't that lucky, she realised as the owl nipped at her finger. "Could you get your pet off me?" she screamed.

"C'mere, Jules," Luna said, calling her pet. She removed a piece of parchment from the owl's leg, read it, and looked pleased. "You can tag along tonight. The woman who owns the house we're going to is making soup, so there'll be more than enough for extra people - at least that's how it sounds. If it's not burned, it'll be good; if it is, you might as well not eat it."

"Great," Leah muttered. "This is not a dream."

"Of course it isn't! So, what's you're life like?"

Leah rolled her eyes. She was aiming for a look of deep sarcasm, but whatever she'd gotten was somewhat different - she didn't know what she'd done, but Luna was cracking up. "Okay, let me start by saying that you're not gonna believe a single freaking word about my life. It's so weird that even I have trouble believing some of it sometimes, and I have to LIVE it!"

"Can't be any weirder than mine," Luna laughed. She didn't think anyone could have a stranger life than she did.

"It is, trust me. Weird thing number one - I'm a werewolf. More like a shape-shifter really, but we use that term."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The rest of my pack - well, they were my pack, but we're not really on speaking terms now that the vampires left."

"Vampires?" Luna was clearly having trouble believing some of this. "I know of people who are shape-shifters, but for them it takes a lot of work to become one. Most of us don't try."

"Yeah, I said vampires. There's this clan of them that doesn't mess with humans - weird, I know - and they happen to live in the same general area as I do. Well, after they turned up a few years ago, some of us became shape-shifters - it's like a genetic complex activated, although I'm not guessing you know what that means."

"You're right." Luna was oddly happy, as though none of this was odd. "I mean, I think I sort-of know what a complex thingy is - there's this thing that runs in families, changing looks at will, but it's rare."

"Good, so I'm NOT speaking a foreign language so far as you're concerned. Anyways, the wolf thing is odd - I can do it whenever I like, though I usually don't if I can avoid it."

"Well, at least you're not TOO different from us."

"Yeah, other than the facts that I'm a shape-shifter, I come from ten years in the future, and I have no idea what YOU are, I'll blend in just fine."

"You will. Come on, we have to be there in an hour, and there is no way you're wearing THAT getup."

Leah saw nothing wrong with her t-shirt and jeans. They were a little wet, but beyond that there was nothing strange. _Oh well_, she thought, _it's not like things can get crazier._

---

A/N: Reviews, suggestions, etc are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later, Leah glanced in a small mirror and almost hid before realizing that the odd-looking person in it was HER. She now wore a slightly tight skirt, a similarly sized blouse, and an odd headband-like contraption in her hair. It all matched, in a strange way, but she had decided that Luna was not to be trusted when it came to clothes.

"What do you think?" There was Luna again, dressed in a pale purple ensemble and carrying a pair of shoes. "These are for you, by the way - those boots you have won't work at all, and these sort-of match..."

"I'm not into stuff matching," Leah inturrupted. "I look like a freak in this getup and I'm still reeling from what happened to me - can you just leave me in peace for a few moments, let me catch my breath or something?"

"I think you have a point," Luna chirped, pulling out her wand and saying a few uninteligable words.

Leah blinked and realized that, whatever the girl had done, it was an improvement. The shirt was now scarlet and the skirt black, and they fit a lot better that they had. The tacky headband was gone as well, replaced by one that seemed made of pearls and black lace. "I don't know what you did," she said thankfully, "but it worked."

"I'm surprised by that. Usually I'm horrible when it comes to stuff like that; one of my friends, the one getting married next weekend, is really good, but I'm lucky to get the right color half the time. Plus that, now you can wear those boots - I don't think these things would fit you anyway..."

"Thank you so much! I'm never going to be able to repay you for any of this!"

"A piece of advice - don't try; it won't end well. Just act, for lack of a better word, _charming_ tonight and you'll be fine. At any rate, you're with me, so they won't think you're _too_ odd."

For some uncanny reason, this didn't comfort Leah one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Grab my hand," Luna said, "and keep your mind on me."

Leah blinked to make sure she was hearing things right and was happy she was. "What're we doing?" she asked in a second of blind curiosity. It would probably be better if she didn't know, she figured, but it was worth the risk.

"Apparating," Luna explained, unsurprised by Leah's clueless expression. "I think your sort would call it teleporting, but it's more simple than that. I've never brought someone along for the ride before, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

In Leah's mind, pretty sure was as good as it was gonna get. She clasped Luna's hand tightly and shut her eyes, not quite knowing what would happen. For a second it felt like she was being pulled through a skinny tube, and then it was over and she opened her eyes. They were outside a ramshackle house, in a yard littered with assorted debris and a dozen or so chickens. If Leah had been asked to describe the sort of house where she thought total anarchy and chaos could occur, this was pretty close to what she would've said.

Luna walked up to the front door, motioning for Leah to follow, and knocked on it. Half a minute later, a tall, red-haired girl slipped out of it and embraced Luna. "Thank God you got here early," the girl said, letting go of Luna. "George has rigged a vat of what looks like cranberry sauce to fall on the first unmarried female to enter the kitchen - I've got to warn everyone to use Umbrella Charms, though someone's bound to forget anyway. Oh, is this your friend?"

Leah was aware that the red-haired girl had taken notice of her. She walked up to the girl, said, "Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater," and shook the girl's hand.

"Ginny Weasley," the girl replied, "Luna's best friend and probably the most nervous engaged girl on the planet right now. Mum's not helping matters - Luna, if your objection to hot pink bridesmaid dresses still holds, you'd better say something about it to her now or else you won't get anywhere."

Leah was incredulous. Ginny barely looked fifteen; how could she be about to get married? "How old are you?" she asked, not knowing how else to broach the subject.

"Seventeen," Ginny said, "barely. Yeah, my family thinks I'm mental too, but they've gotten used to the idea..."

"Is it even legal for you to get married that young?"

"Of course it is - I'm of age, so I can basically do whatever I like."

"Why do I get the feeling your world works differently from mine?"

"Because it does, silly! I read the short note Luna sent Mum; not much in the way of details but I got the general idea. You're a shape-shifter from America ten years in the future, am I right?"

"Yeah." Leah was sheepish - Luna had described her perfectly.

"Come on in then," Ginny said, taking Leah's hand and leading her inside the house. "I'm going to place a Bubble-Head Charm on you so my idiot brother's latest attempt at getting a girl doesn't kill you - are you okay with that?"

Leah, who hadn't the least idea what a Bubble-Head Charm was, nodded her head. A second later, it seemed as though a fishbowl encased her head and neck, yet she could still breathe and talk and hear and see as well as she normally did. "How does this work?" she asked, fascinated.

"Nobody knows," Ginny laughed, "but it does. Hopefully by the time the soup's ready, some poor girl will have suffered through the cranberry sauce. With any luck, it won't be Angelina..."

"Now, now, Ginny, don't bash the poor girl," a large woman said, entering the room. Apparently she noticed Leah's presence, because she too found the need to introduce herself. "I'm Molly Weasley, Ginny's mum, and you must be Luna's friend."

"Yeah," Leah replied, "I'm Leah the shape-shifting non-magic accidental time traveler." This would have sounded funny to Leah if it wasn't all true, but no such luck - that was her life. "What's Ginny got against that girl, may I ask?"

"I don't mind HER as a person but I don't want it to be her cause one of my brothers was engaged to her and then he died and now his twin's trying to get her and I somehow find that wrong," Ginny explained. "That enough info for you?"

"Too much," Leah said, overwhelmed. On top of everything else, she was supposed to remember the relationship statuses of at least three members of a large family. It would happen to her!

"Want to go outside?" Luna asked, reentering the room and seeing Leah's apparent confusion.

Leah nodded and went out.

As luck would have it, both girls slipped and fell into what remained of George's ice sculpture...

---

A/N: I nearly extended Leah's stay in HP-world, but I figured now might be a good time to turn the tables...


	6. Chapter 6

**Washington state, present day**

Leah blinked to make sure she was where it seemed she was. Apparently the time puddle - or whatever it was that had gotten her stuck in a different world for a few hours - had reversed. She was standing exactly where she had been right before slipping in the puddle, which was a relief. Canceling that, however, was the fact that the weird girl she'd clicked with had come along for the ride.

"Where exactly are we?" Luna asked, seeming more confused than any person Leah had ever seen.

"My world," Leah said. "Welcome to Washington state, the rainiest place on Earth."

"Really?" Luna asked. She'd been in parts of England that were pretty bad...

"Trust me," Leah replied, being the clued-in one now. "I'll go online, look up some statistics, and print them out if you want proof?"

"Online?" Luna was bemused.

"I have a LOT of explaining to do," Leah muttered, cursing herself for stepping in that damned puddle to begin with. This chain of events - slipping, winding up in England, being found by a weird girl, finding out about an alternate world, slipping again - it was all her fault.

"Your life can't be any stranger than mine," Luna laughed.

"Could you please stop saying that?" Leah snapped. "I have one nerve left, and right now you're doing the macarena on it."

"The WHAT?" Luna asked, eyes growing wide.

"It's a type of dance," Leah said. "Come on - get in the car, and I'll show you the horrible place I call home."

"It can't be THAT bad," Luna said optimistically.

"Yes," Leah muttered, "it can."

---

A/N: Finally an update! The only thing I have for a plot right now is that Luna will fully drive Leah insane and then go back where she came from, so suggestions are more than welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh snap," Leah said, sharply skidding her car to a stop. "I'm supposed to go someplace tonight - my cousin is having a dinner party, and if I don't go, I'm toast."

"Dinner party?" Luna asked, perking up at the idea. "That's cool - it'd be nice to meet some of the people in your world."

"Nice for _you,_ maybe," Leah said darkly, "but they think I'm mental as it is. Trying to explain how you got here would be the death of me, I know it."

"Then don't tell them how I got here," Luna suggested. "How well do they know the people you work with?"

"Not too well," Leah said, loving where Luna's plan seemed to be going. "If I tell them you're new in the area, this just might work."

"Let them know you're bringing a friend, then," Luna chirped. "Come on - it can't be that bad..."

"Can't be that bad?" Leah laughed. "You have no idea what you're in for. A pack of shape-shifters is probably more interesting than your friends - no offense, of course."

"None taken."

---

Several hours later - it was around seven at night - Leah's car skidded to a stop near her cousin's house. From the look of it, things were already chaotic - the house practically glowed with light. "Out we go," Leah said, slipping out of the car. "I told Emily that I'm bringing a friend from work, and she seemed fine with the idea."

Leah walked up to the door, motioned for Luna to join her, and rang the doorbell. A moment later, a woman who looked like a prettier version of Leah opened the door. "Leah, good to see you," the woman said. "And this must be your new co-worker - Luna, right?"

Luna nodded her head.

"I'm Emily, Leah's cousin," the woman said for Luna's benefit. "Okay, you two better get in here now. A lot of the pack figured that dinner party equals the perfect time to explain stuff to the girlfriends, so it'll be interesting. Oh - Luna, did Leah explain some stuff about us?"

"Yes," Luna chirped. She liked Leah's cousin, although she wasn't sure how they could be related.

"Good. I mean - weird that Leah's told someone she barely knows, but good that you won't be weirded out once the explaining starts happening."

Leah and Luna entered the house, which was packed with people. About five seconds later, a tallish boy who looked about Luna's age joined them. "What's with you, Leah?" the boy asked, showing an easy familiarity with her. "You hate Emily's attempted social events, and yet you're here - with a friend, no less. What, are you planning on taping this or taking pictures and then saving them for future blackmail?"

"Knock it off, Seth," Leah laughed. "I know I go out of my way to avoid Emily's parties, but if I don't turn up at least once every six months, I'm toast. Oh - Luna, this is my little brother, Seth; Seth, my new co-worker, Luna."

"Hi," Luna said, not sure how to act.

"Wow," Seth said, "Leah finally has an ally at work. She spends half her time ranting about how mental all the other waitresses are - at least now there's someone she can stand."

Luna was even _less_ sure how to act now. Was it just her, or was Leah's brother trying to flirt with her?

"Give it a rest, Seth," Leah said, not very amused with her brother's behavior. "You have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Who said I liked your friend?" Seth zinged back. "I'm just seeing if she's the type who'd hit it off with Ben, that's all."

"Trying to set my new friend up with one of your friends is a really bad idea, Seth. No need to make her freak."

"Leah, it's _Ben_ we're talking about. He hasn't met a person yet who doesn't get along with him."

"Just stop trying to play matchmaker, Seth."

Luna was in over her head, big time. As Seth and Leah talked, it seemed like she wasn't there. She was used to that feeling, but somehow it was harder, getting it from these people.


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing Luna knew, Leah's brother was leading her towards a far corner of the room. Apparently Leah had lost the do-you-or-don't-you-try-to-set-them-up fight of a few moments earlier, and Luna could just tell that she'd never let her brother live it down if things didn't work. As it was, the chances of stuff working were slim to none, at least from Luna's vantage point, but she didn't dare mention that to anyone.

Soon enough, Seth's plan was crystal clear, as another boy came into view. He had the same complexion and coloring as everyone else in sight, but that was where all the similarities ended. The boy was a fair bit skinnier than the others, which was accented by the loose fit of his clothes. Luna couldn't help staring at him, wondering how someone like this had hit it off with Leah's loud, outgoing brother.

"Um, hi," the boy said, causing Luna to jump a little. She'd been too absorbed in wondering about him to catch Seth's bad attempt at making introductions, she realized with a start. "So you're friends with Leah, huh?"

"You could say that," Luna replied, scanning the room for something - anything - else to focus on besides the boy. "The real story's a lot more complicated, but I'm not even going to try to explain it. Leah would probably be better at it than me, at the very least."

"Cool. My name's Ben, by the way - Seth mumbled an introduction, but it didn't look like you caught it."

Luna had to remind herself that getting attached to people could cause problems before she spoke again. "I didn't," she muttered, realizing with a shock that she'd picked up some of Leah's incessant sarcasm.

Before Luna could make the situation worse, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Leah, who was visibly panicked. "Things are about to get really complicated," Leah whispered just loud enough for Luna to hear...

---

A/N: updating less frequently because an RPG has taken over my life (a better explanation is on my profile if you want it). Huge thank-yous go to **caww** (who suggested the stuff that turned into the matchmaking nightmare) and **ReadingCrazy** (who is responsible for... what happens next). Suggestions are very welcome and will be used.


End file.
